Abduction / 24 hours
by Black Angel
Summary: Max and Logan's four year old girl is kidnapped and the only way to get her back is to reveal the identity of Eyes Only and the location of the Transgenics to the world *THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE!!!!!!!*
1. Missing

ABDUCTION  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't... argh, to hell with it. You sue and I'll kill myself, come back and hunt you down  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least  
  
Summary: Max and Logan's child has been kidnapped, there's a way to get her back but at what prize?  
  
Feedback: Please! You can email me at black_4ngel@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Oh, the timeline to the story is completely screwed up since this is a sequel for my story BREATHING and I wrote that before the season premiere so... Manticore is down, Alec is out but Max and Asha never met. Ok? Now on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Logan sat in front of his computer and rubbed his forehead. He had finally managed to quiet down the kids and was hoping for a moment of peace  
  
He decided to check his mail and look for information on the hack he was working on.  
  
Logan discovered that he had an awful lot of new mails. Being a parent had turned out to be harder than he thought but he wouldn't trade it for the world  
  
The newest message was from his friend Asha, he opened it and scanned through it quickly. it said:  
  
Dear Logan:  
I know you hate when we talk about personal stuff on the phone, I know when we talk on the phone it's about business stuff but I really want to get to know you better and spend some time with you.  
I need a place to hide for a while, would you mind if I drop by your place? Maybe you can get Eyes Only to fix me up with a place to stay or... if it isn't too much trouble, maybe I could stay with you?   
I hope you're ok with this. If you aren't please contact me before Wednesday  
  
Thank you  
  
Asha  
  
Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead even harder, it was Thursday already, no chance of contacting her now. He didn't mind her dropping by but he had never gotten around to telling her that he was married and had kids. He just hoped it wouldn't be a problem  
  
DING DONG  
  
Logan got up to answer the doorbell only to discover Asha with a small bag by her feet waiting on the hall  
  
"Hey" Logan opened the door wider to let her in  
  
"Hi" Asha's voice was hoarse and barely understandable. She looked around his apartment "Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Are you ok?" Logan motioned for her to sit on the couch  
  
"Sore throat"  
  
"Oh. Want something to drink?"  
  
"Anything with alcohol would be nice" Asha was wearing a small dark blue skirt and a tight black shirt. She crossed her legs, revealing even more of her thighs  
  
Logan grabbed a ring of keys from the coffee table and unlocked the wine cabinet. Asha thought it was a little weird but ignored it  
  
Logan poured her a glass of white wine and poured himself a little bit as well, he took both glasses to the couch and handed one to Asha before sitting down next to her  
  
Almost immediately she scooted closer to him and he shifted uncomfortably  
  
"So, Asha, what have you been up to this last few years?" Logan tried to fill the uncomfortable silence  
  
"Not much, a couple of fights, looking for the right man, although maybe it's true what they say, the answers to our problems can be staring at us right in the face"  
  
Logan looked away quickly and coughed loudly. At that exact moment the door slammed open and a bunch of bags with feet came in  
  
"Max?" Logan stood up, he was so grateful for her showing up  
  
"Sorry for kicking the door open but I didn't feel like putting down the bags"  
  
Logan took a bunch of bags from her, revealing her beautiful face and straight long hair. He leaned forward and kissed her quickly  
  
"Hmm, give me another one" Max closed her eyes  
  
Logan chuckled and kissed her again, a little bit more deeply this time  
  
"Hum Max, this is Asha" Logan said  
  
"Oh hi! I would shake your hand but..." Max walked over to the kitchen counter behind Logan and they both set the bags down  
  
"I'm late. I'm late aren't I?" Max asked Logan  
  
Logan glanced at his watch "Well yes but I haven't had any problems"  
  
"Excuse me" Max said to Asha and left the room  
  
"You picked a young girl, how old is she?" Asha asked Logan as soon as Max was gone  
  
"24" Logan answered  
  
"Logan Logan Logan, you're over a decade older than her! Don't you think it's time for you to find a mature girl, settle down"  
  
"Oh Max is..."  
  
"I mean, what is Max to you?"  
  
"DADEEEE!" Michelle screamed from her room  
  
"She's the mother of my children" Logan answered with a smile  
  
Max came back to the room, she was carrying two babies. It was only then that Asha noticed the rings on her finger  
  
"Dad, mommy, Josh is eating my crayons and writing on the wall with his tongue" A beautiful four year old girl with dark curly hair and huge blue eyes wearing jeans and a black tee shirt that said 'No Angel' on it ran out of one of the rooms  
  
"Joshua Alexander Cale! Get in here right now!" Max raised her voice  
  
"Sweetie, could you take Aubrey for a sec?" Max handed Logan one of the babies, she had blond hair and piercing blue eyes  
  
A small two year old with messy curly blond hair and green-blue eyes walked into the living room "What mommy?" his baby voice sounded adorable but he had a guilty look on his face  
  
"Were you eating Michelle's crayons?" Max lifted her shirt and Logan reached out to help her unhook her bra.  
  
"No"  
  
"Open your mouth"  
  
Josh did as he was told, his tongue and teeth were painted with the colors of the rainbow  
  
"Dey ar MY crayons!" Joshua fought back  
  
"You know what? You can keep the crayons because tomorrow Dad is going to buy me a brand new box" Michelle taunted him  
  
Joshua considered his options for a second "You can keep da old crayons, I want da new ones!" And with that he ran back to his room  
  
"Wash your teeth!" Logan yelled after him  
  
"You are a very clever little girl aren't you?" Asha, who had recovered enough to speak told Michelle  
  
"Well, it's basic children psychology. I just offered something better in return for my things" The four year old informed her  
  
Max, who was breastfeeding the other baby chuckled  
  
"Oh, Asha. Excuse my rudeness. That's Michelle, she's four. The hyperactive kid that was here a moment ago is Joshua Alexander, he's two. And this" He pointed to the babies in his and Max's arms "Are Aubrey" He pointed to the girl "and Ian" He pointed to the dark haired boy with dark brown eyes attached to Max's breast "They are three months old"  
  
"They're beautiful" Asha said sincerely "I just wish you had told me earlier. I made a fool of myself"  
  
"It's ok" Logan shrugged  
  
"Mommy, what did you buy for dinner?" Michelle asked  
  
"Go see" Max pointed to the bags on the counter  
  
"Which bag?"  
  
"The one that's moving" Max smiled  
  
Michelle ran to the kitchen and climbed a stool to reach the bag, she reached in and shrieked  
  
"A fresh chicken! Mommy please, can I kill it?" Michelle begged  
  
Max turned to Logan, Michelle's genetics, just like her brothers as far as they could tell, were the same as her mothers, she was stronger, faster and smarter, but she also had the impulse to kill. Max and Logan had decided a while ago that ignoring that fact was only going to make things worse. Michelle just had to learn to control herself and to tell the difference between right and wrong  
  
"Hum... sure sweetie, just use your hands, I don't want you handling sharp objects ok? And don't make a mess"  
  
Michelle squeaked with delight and took the chicken out of it's cage  
  
Asha wondered what the little girl was planning on doing  
  
Michelle wrapped her left arm around the chicken to hold it still and with her tiny right hand she gripped it's neck  
  
"She isn't really going to do it is she?" Asha asked Logan in a low but still hoarse voice  
  
CREAK  
  
"Michelle is a... very strong little girl" Logan tried to explain without going into detail  
  
Aubrey squirmed a little in his arms and her lower lip trembled  
  
"Max, I think Aubrey is hungry"  
  
Max handed Ian to Logan and took Aubrey  
  
They heard a shriek coming from Joshua's room "Daddy! Come look at the sparks coming out of the playstation!"  
  
Logan was on his feet immediately  
  
"Here" He handed Ian to Asha and ran to his son's room  
  
Asha looked down at the beautiful boy in her arms  
  
Ian raised his pudgy little hand and placed it on Asha's cheek. Asha smiled and rocked the boy a little  
  
The baby's eyes went as big as saucers. His face turned red and his little fist shook  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH"  
  
Asha was mortified, one moment the baby was fine and the next...  
  
Michelle climbed down from the stool and reached out for her baby brother  
  
Asha hesitated "Hum, the baby is very heavy, are you sure you can carry him?"  
  
Michelle tapped her foot against the floor in exasperation "In case you hadn't noticed" She took Ian from Asha with no problem at all "I'm not your average girl"  
  
Max chuckled again "Michelle, be nice! It's gonna be hell on earth when she becomes a teenager"  
  
"Yeah" Asha quietly said  
  
The four year old patted Ian's back with practiced ease until he burped, then she set him down on a playpen that had been stored in Logan's office and handed him a ring of plastic keys  
  
Ian quieted down immediately And Michelle smiled. Asha was awed by the strength and intelligence of the girl  
  
"Everything is fine" Logan walked into the living room, dragging Joshua by the arm "Now Joshua Alexander apologize to your sister for ruining her new playstation"  
  
"He did WHAT?" Michelle screeched "You little piece of..."  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady! Or you won't be hanging out with my friends any more" Max admonished her "Joshua, apologize"  
  
Josh bit his lip and smiled "NO" He giggled and ran away from his father  
  
"Joshua Alexander, you're not getting any dinner until you apologize to your sister!" Max insisted  
  
Joshua stopped and for a second Max thought he was going to apologize but then he grinned and yelled "NO" He laughed and ran around the living room again  
  
"Why did our kids have to inherit my attitude? Why oh why can't they be calm like their father?" Max wondered jokingly  
  
Logan smiled. He stuck out his foot when Josh was just about to run past him. Joshua crashed softly against Logan's leg and he bent over immediately to pick his son up.  
  
"What would be the fun in that?" Logan held the little boy by his feet "Now apologize to your sister"  
  
Joshua's face turned red from hanging upside down "Soddy sis" He said in a quiet voice  
  
"It's ok, it's not like I needed that thing to survive or anything. Just ask before using any of my stuff next time alright?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Logan set his kid down and he ran back to the room he was sharing with Michelle for a while. Max and Logan had decided to keep the two babies in one room for a while and then just having a boys room and a girls room  
  
Max finished nursing Aubrey and settled her down next to her brother  
  
Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
"So Asha, you can stay here tonight and I can arrange something for you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Hum, I think I should just go you know? I have a few friends here in Seattle that I would love to visit and your house seems pretty full"  
  
Logan had been hoping she would say that "Well, ok but you have to stay for dinner"  
  
"Oh I don't know"  
  
"Stay! Logan is an amazing cook" Max tried to convince her  
  
"Well... alright"  
  
Logan left to start dinner, leaving Max and Asha alone to make conversation.  
  
They chatted for a long time, about how difficult Max's first pregnancy had been and how easy the other two were. They talked about Asha's group and how difficult things were for them right then  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Logan announced almost an hour later "Go help your brother clean up" He told Michelle, who had been helping him with the cooking  
  
"OK"   
  
Dinner went by uneventfully and Asha insisted on leaving immediately after.  
  
Logan walked her to the door  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow to tell you about the arrangements"  
  
"Ok" Asha hesitated for a second "Logan, I'm really happy for you. You've got yourself a beautiful family and an amazing wife. I hope you know just how lucky you are"  
  
"I do" Logan smiled  
  
Asha stood on tiptoes and kissed Logan on the cheek "Goodbye"  
  
"Yeah, bye" Logan waited until she got into the elevator before going back inside  
  
*************  
  
After the kids had gone to bed Logan followed Max to their bedroom. He discovered that she had lighted candles all over the room  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah?" Max turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
"You think the twins are going to sleep through the night?"  
  
"Probably not, but they will sleep for at least an hour"  
  
"And what do you think we can do in that hour?" Logan smiled, edging towards the bed  
  
The back of Max's legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell, taking Logan with her  
  
"I'm sure you can come up with something" Max kissed him passionately and he responded eagerly  
  
He kissed his way down her neck and scraped her flesh with his teeth, making her sigh and giggle at the sensations cursing through her body  
  
*************  
  
"Sir, where are you going?"  
  
"I have some business to attend Lydia"  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know. Soon hopefully"  
  
"Well, is there any way I can contact you if something comes up?"  
  
"Just use the cell phone. I've got to go, I have a plane to catch"  
  
Donald Lydecker grabbed his suitcase and left his office in a hurry  
  
*************  
  
Michelle was sound asleep, her fluffy gray bunny next to her. She had had some trouble going to sleep, since her mommy was laughing in her room. Michelle wondered what jokes was her dad telling mommy to make her laugh so hard  
  
Joshua snored lightly next to her  
  
Suddenly Michelle was yanked awake by a strong arm and her mouth was covered by a gloved hand  
  
She gasped and tried to free herself but her captor was too strong  
  
"Shh, don't make a noise" A male voice told her  
  
"Michelle? That you?" Joshua's sleepy voice asked  
  
"Tell him to go back to sleep" The man's whisper was almost inaudible "You scream, and your brother dies"  
  
He uncovered her mouth slowly  
  
"Everything's fine Josh, go back to sleep"  
  
"Dids you have a scary dream? Want to shleep with me?"  
  
"No, just go back to sleep"  
  
"Aight" Josh yawned and rolled on his back  
  
The stranger picked Michelle up and headed for the door  
  
'I have to do something, I need to warn my parents' Michelle thought and then she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her bunny and ripped it's head off  
  
Her attacker was startled by the sudden noise but he kept walking. Michelle dropped the bunny's head by the door and hoped that her parents would understand what she was trying to tell them  
  
*************  
  
"Michelle! Breakfast!" Logan yelled from the kitchen  
  
"She's not up yet?" Max asked coming out of their room, her hair dripping wet  
  
"Oh she better be up. Michelle you're going to be late for school!"  
  
Josh walked out of his room, his hair a complete mess and his eyes still half closed  
  
"Josh, where's your sister?"  
  
"Batrom I gess" Josh's baby voice answered  
  
"I'll go get the paper" Max walked to the door "Michelle, if you're not ready in..."  
  
Max stopped, she gasped  
  
"What's wrong angel?" Logan asked  
  
"She's gone"  
  
He dropped the bowl he had been using, it shattered into a million pieces "What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
Max held up the bunny's head and threw it at Logan before running around the apartment, looking in every room  
  
"Michelle!" Max and Logan called out together, they searched every room  
  
The twins were awoken by all the yelling and were now wailing. Joshua was near tears as well  
  
Finally Max collapsed on the couch, Logan sat down next to her  
  
"Oh my god, Logan she's been kidnapped!"  
  
The phone rang then, and the tow of them stared at each other before diving for it  
  
________________________________________  
  
This story is going to get more interesting as I go. I hope you liked this first chapter and let me know if I should continue or just stop ok?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it! 


	2. Negotiations

Abduction 2  
  
NEGOTIATIONS  
  
___________________________  
  
Michelle closed her eyes behind the blind that they had put on her and tried to think of everything that had happened ever since they left the apartment. She knew that every detail was important  
  
The guy had taken her downstairs and somehow slipped her past the security guard. He threw her into the back of a black van and got in behind her  
  
"Should we drug her?" He asked another guy  
  
"Drug her? are you insane? She's just a kid for crying out loud! Just blind her and call the boss"  
  
"And say what?"  
  
"That we've got the kid and are on our way asshole"  
  
Michelle was thankful that they hadn't drugged her, thanks to her heightened senses she knew exactly were she was and what route they had taken  
  
Now all she needed to do was find a way to tell her parents  
  
*************  
  
Logan ran to answer the phone, once he reached it he was breathing heavily  
  
Logan kept quiet and an electronically scrambled voice sounded on his ear  
  
"Hello Cale"  
  
"You stupid mother fucking piece of shit, what did you do with our daughter?" Logan's eyes flashed in anger  
  
"Well, you see Cale, you've got some information that I need and I've got someone that you want so, we can trade"  
  
"Who are you asshole?" Logan was gripping the phone so hard that his knuckles turned white. Max came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist to give him strength  
  
"Logan, Logan, Logan, what I'm doing is reasonable! It's called commerce. I'm going to hang up now, I'll contact you soon enough. Oh and don't even try to trace this call and you can call the police for all I care but... you're not going to are you? Didn't think so"  
  
"Oh I swear if you touch..." The beeping of the phone stopped him. Logan hurled the phone across the room and ran a hand through his hair  
  
"Mommy" Joshua whimpered and raised his arms to be picked up  
  
Max scooped the child into her arms and held him close  
  
Logan's face hardened a little bit but Max could see he was holding back tears  
  
"Max, call Kendra and Original Cindy, ask them if they can baby-sit for a while, I don't want the kids around in case something comes up"  
  
Max nodded and picked up the phone, she knew it was a bad idea to deal with a situation such as this one while having to change diapers and feed three babies  
  
"Mommy, Is Michelle goin to bi ok?" Joshua's voice was muffled by Max's neck  
  
"Yeah baby, everything's fine. Would you like to visit your aunt Cindy for a while"  
  
Joshua didn't really want to but he knew that he was going to anyway so he nodded  
  
"Good, let's go call her aiight? Let's go"  
  
*************  
  
Michelle's legs dangled from the chair where she was sitting. Her hands were tied in front of her and the rope was beginning to cut through her skin  
  
"Hey kid, you hungry?" One of the guys asked her  
  
Michelle wanted to say no, she didn't want anything from them but she knew that she was most likely not going to get home any time soon so she nodded  
  
She could hear the steps of the guy as he got closer. He unwrapped a candy bar and placed it on her hands  
  
Michelle fingered the chocolate for a few moments before biting it. It tasted like artificially flavored dirt but she knew that it was the only kind of chocolate left in the country that didn't cost more than her allowance  
  
"Did you call the boss?" The other guy asked the nice one  
  
"Yes, it shouldn't be long"  
  
Michelle could hear a pair of footsteps going out the door  
  
"What's your name?" Michelle asked the nice guy  
  
"I can't tell you my name kid"  
  
"Then what should I call you?"  
  
The guy hesitated for a moment before saying "Call me Kevin"  
  
"Kevin" Michelle repeated "I'm Michelle by the way" She figured she could break the 'Don't talk to strangers' rule now, they were way past that  
  
"The boss is here!" The other guy ran into the room again and stood as far away from Michelle as he could, as far as she could tell  
  
"Well, well, well, What have we got here?" The person that Michelle could only identify as 'The Boss' circled her chair and talked in a mocking tone  
  
"You should know, you were the one that kidnapped me after all" Michelle answered the rhetorical question  
  
The boss walked closer to her and touched her face with two fingers. Michelle flinched and turned away from her captor  
  
"You parents aren't coming to get you kid, they have more important things to protect, apparently they don't love you as much"  
  
"Bullshit" Michelle spat out. She knew her mommy would yell at her for using that dirty word but she was beyond caring  
  
"Such a bad mouth for a little child, you're just like your mother aren't you? But you know, if you told me a few things about your daddy and your mommy I might consider letting you go"  
  
"I'm not telling you shit" Michelle pursed her lips and scowled  
  
"Listen to me you little punk" The boss grabbed Michelle's face and forced her to face forward "You can tell me now or I can turn things rather... painful"  
  
"C'm on boss, she's a child!" Kevin raised his voice  
  
"Shut up! Now, are you willing to talk to me now?"  
  
Michelle spat at the boss's face but didn't say a word  
  
"Very well" The boss got up from her crouched position and walked away  
  
"Don't give her any food or water until I tell you to understood?"  
  
"But boss..."  
  
"Understood?"  
  
Kevin sighed "Fine"  
  
The boss left and Michelle allowed herself to take a deep breath, she knew she was playing on dangerous territory but she was determined not to say a word to the boss about her parents 'Come get me mommy, hurry' she thought while trying to fight back tears  
  
*************  
  
Original Cindy burst through the door followed by Kendra  
  
"Boo?"  
  
"I'm here" Max called from the kitchen. She was strapping the twins into their baby seats while trying to stop Josh from choking on an apple  
  
Cindy and Kendra rushed over to her and hugged her  
  
"It's gonna be ok Max" Kendra tried to sooth her fears  
  
"I just... It's so hard! I don't wanna let my babies out of my sight for a second yet I know that if they're here they'll just get in the way and..."  
  
"Shh" Original Cindy hugged her tighter "We'll take care of your cupcakes sugar, you just concentrate on getting back baby boo aiight?"  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Max "I called Matt, told him the daughter of a witness is missing. He's going to have people at sector points checking to see if..."  
  
"Maybe we should leave so you two can get back to work" Kendra suggested  
  
"I'll go get Josh" Max said, noticing that the two year old was nowhere to be found  
  
"I think I saw him going to his room" Logan kissed Max on the forehead and went over to the fridge to grab a couple of bottles for the twins  
  
Max opened the door to Michelle and Josh's room. Joshua was sitting down on his bed, his shirt was soaked  
  
"Josh? What happened baby?"  
  
"I shpilled shome water" Josh said without moving  
  
"Oh, well let's change your shirt so that you can go have fun with your aunt Cindy aiight?"  
  
Max grabbed a navy blue shirt from Josh's drawer and motioned for him to raise his hands so that she could take the wet one off  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah Josh?"  
  
"I'm shorry"  
  
Max frowned "For what baby?"  
  
"For not looking after Michelle, she'sh my shishter" Joshua looked totally miserable  
  
Max wrapped her arms around her little boy "Oh Josh, it wasn't your fault! Michelle's gonna be fine"  
  
"I know daddy and you will fight the bad boys and kick their butts mommy" Josh sounded more confident  
  
Max smiled "My kids are not hanging around the Jam Pony crew any more" She said with a little laugh  
  
"C'm on Josh, let's go with Cindy and Kendra aiight?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
*************  
  
After the kids were gone Max and Logan got to work on his computer. She grabbed a map and started circling the places where they might be holding Michelle  
  
"Logan, what if they want Michelle for information?" Max asked worriedly  
  
"What do you mean for information?"  
  
"Well, she's the four going on sixteen year old daughter of an underground cyberjournalist and a genetically engineered killing machine! I'd say there's a good chance that who ever got her wants information on either Manticore or Eyes Only"  
  
Logan sighed and rubbed his temples "Max, she's only four. No one but us knows what she's capable of doing or just how smart she is!"  
  
The phone rang then. Max and Logan looked at each other and she made a dive for the phone but he stopped her  
  
"Max, let me handle it ok baby?"   
  
She nodded and handed him the phone  
  
"Helo?"  
  
"Helo Cale. Are you ready to negotiate?"   
  
"What do you want mother fucker?"  
  
"Language Cale, now I see where the kid gets her 'education'"  
  
Logan stood up, pushing his chair back "I swear, you put one hand on her..."  
  
"Oh come on Cale, let me tell you what I want in exchange for your child ok?"  
  
"What?" Logan said and clenched his jaw  
  
"Oh it's not much"  
  
"HOW MUCH?"  
  
The person at the other end of the line laughed "Oh I don't want your money Cale, I'm going for a bigger fish"  
  
"What?" Logan repeated  
  
"I want an Eyes Only broadcast"  
  
"EYES ONLY BROADCAST?"  
  
"Oh don't get so exited yet, let me tell you what this is about ok?"  
  
Logan took a deep breath  
  
"I want the identity of Eyes Only and the location of the transgenics revealed to the world. You have twenty-four hours or your child joins the world of the dead ok?"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT? I CAN'T..."  
  
"Twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds..."  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Twenty three fifty nine fifty eight, twenty three fifty nine fifty seven, twenty three fifty nine fifty six... See a pattern emerging here Cale? If I were you I'd cut the crap and get to work"  
  
And the line went dead  
  
___________________________________  
  
Yes, I am the evil queen of cliffhangers! I promise I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for the reviews guys and PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! I promise the next part will be somewhat more... exiting  
  
Oh and Lorena, I'm not THAT young! Actually, I'm exactly your age ;) 


	3. Help

Abduction 3  
  
HELP  
  
_________________________________  
  
23:59:27  
  
"Logan, what are we going to do?" Max, who had been listening to the conversation with her advanced hearing ran a nervous hand through her hair  
  
"I don't know Max. Who could be doing this?" Logan sat down in front of his computer and typed quickly  
  
"It's got to be someone that knows for a fact that eyes only and us genetically enhanced soldiers are somehow related" Max leaned forward to see what he was typing  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm trying to trace the call" Logan typed furiously even though he knew in the back of his mind that it was useless  
  
"We have to call my siblings and warn them"   
  
"Max" Logan took her hand in his "I can't make that broadcast. You'll be in so much danger..."  
  
"Oh and you wouldn't? But what's the alternative Logan? Would you rather watch our daughter get killed?"  
  
"No, of course not but Max, there's got to be another way I can't... I can't loose you"  
  
Logan's eyes clouded with tears. Max noticed this and rushed to him. She sat on his lap and embraced him while he cried, tears rolled down her cheeks as well  
  
"I can't loose you again Max, I can't! But I can't loose my baby girl either"   
  
"I know, we're going to get through this together Logan, we are"  
  
Once Logan had composed himself he picked up the phone and handed it to Max  
  
"Warn your siblings, we have to try something different but if everything else fails..."  
  
Max took the phone from him and silently dealt the contact number  
  
*************  
22:16:21  
  
Michelle squirmed in her seat, the rope around her wrists had already cut through her skin and it burned  
  
"Kevin?" Michelle called in a small voice  
  
"Yeah?" Kevin called back  
  
"My wrists hurt" She whimpered  
  
Michelle heard Kevin sigh and approach her. Then she heard a ripping sound and felt her raw flesh being covered with a soft material  
  
"There, that should stop the friction" Kevin loosened the rope a bit  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Why am I here"  
  
Kevin sighed again "I wish you didn't have to but the boss has a plan and you're part of it"  
  
"I wanna go home" Michelle whined  
  
"I know kid just... Let me give you one piece of advice. If the boss says jump, you jump. If the boss says stand on your head and dance you stand on your god damn head and dance or you die trying. You don't wanna cross the boss kid"  
  
"Why do you put up with the boss's crap?" Michelle wondered out loud  
  
"I told you kid, upsetting the boss is suicide, well not quite, suicide is painless compared to what the boss can do"  
  
Michelle didn't know why but she trusted Kevin. 'Well as much as you can trust someone who's got you as a hostage' She thought, but nevertheless she left her guard down and allowed a few tears to fall  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry! Look, I'm really sorry you had to end up in this side of the bargain but if you keep your head low and listen to the boss everything's gonna be alright ok?"  
  
Michelle shook her head and didn't speak again until she heard Kevin moving away  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what kid?"  
  
"My wrists"  
  
Michelle swore she could hear Kevin smile  
  
"No prob kid"  
  
*************  
21:54:49  
  
Max heard the door slam open and looked up from the map she was checking  
  
Alec rushed into the living room. He's hair was tousled and his cheeks seemed flushed.  
  
"Max, what the fuck is wrong? I came as soon as I can, my bike can only run so much. What happened?"  
  
"Michelle was kidnapped" Max's head hung low  
  
"Michelle what?"  
  
"Someone took her"  
  
Alec leaned against the wall and covered his eyes with his hand. He was the only one of Max's siblings who staid in Seattle, the only one who stuck around to watch his nice grow  
  
"God Max, how did that happen?"  
  
"Someone took her from her room last night"  
  
"They got past you?!" Alec was truly shocked  
  
It was only until then that guilt struck Max. Of course it had been her fault, hers and Logan's  
  
"Oh God, I'm a terrible mother!"  
  
"Max, don't say that. I've seen you with those kids, you're an amazing mom!"  
  
Max was crying openly now "Michelle was taken away from me while I was having fun RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL!" She said between sobs  
  
Alec mentally slapped himself for being so tactless "No Max, please... LOGAN!" He yelled for help  
  
Logan appeared at Max's side in a second. He hugged her close and whispered sweet words of comfort to her ear  
  
"Logan it's our fault! We didn't hear her scream because we were too 'busy'"  
  
Logan stroked Max's hair "Max, Michelle didn't scream remember? Joshua woke up, Michelle told him she was going to the bathroom. There was nothing we could've done"  
  
Alec hated to interrupt Logan's comforting speech but something was bothering him  
  
"Hey guys, I thought the kids had inherited out traits"  
  
"They did, or at least that's what we think" Max dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt  
  
"Well, doesn't Josh have night vision then?"  
  
Max frowned "We've never asked him but I guess he does, he moves around the apartment without turning the lights on and never bumps into anything"  
  
"That could also be due to his photographic memory, what if the vision thing was arranged after you were born?"   
  
"I don't think so Logan, I mean if they knew how to mess with us after birth then Lydecker wouldn't have been at that conference a few years ago" Max pointed out  
  
"True. Look, let's call Josh and ask ok?"  
  
"Ok Logan, don't you think that if he had seen someone he would've told us by now?" Max asked but she was already reaching for the phone  
  
As soon as Max took the phone it rang. She stared at it for a few moments before answering it  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Max, what's wrong?" A female voice full of concern asked  
  
"Jace?"  
  
"No, santa! Of course it's me. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Jace, Michelle was kidnapped"  
  
"Oh God" Jace, who knew what it was like to have a child of her own understood her sister's pain  
  
"And that's not it, they want our location and the identity of eyes only in exchange"  
  
"Well, we can deal..."  
  
"Revealed to the world" Max interrupted her. Alec gasped  
  
Jace was silent for a few seconds  
  
"Jace?"  
  
"I'm coming over"  
  
"Jace, please don't I..."  
  
"Don't even THINK about arguing with me, I'll get there as soon as I can" And she hung up  
  
*************  
20:01:59  
  
"Alec, are you sure?"  
  
"Max there's nothing here! Give me another location!"  
  
"Ok, fine. Sector three..."  
  
Max heard the lock being picked and raised her eyebrows  
  
"Max?" Alec's voice sounded troubled through the phone line  
  
Max dropped the phone and got on a fighting position. The door to the apartment opened slowly and Max reached out for the intruder, slamming him face first against the wall  
  
"Jesus! Max, it's me"  
  
"Krit?"  
  
"And me" The door opened further to reveal Syl  
  
Max released her brother at once "What the hell are you two doing here?" She wanted to know  
  
"We were very close to Seattle and decided to check in. Max, what's wrong?"  
  
Max had to tell the painful story again, once she was done the three of them picked up a location to check out.  
  
Logan came out of his office to see what all the noise was about. Alec called again, this time to Logan's cell phone since the phone was still on, and Max finished giving him instructions  
  
"Max, how many sectors have you covered already?" Logan asked her before she left  
  
"Two, we're concentrating on warehouses and things like that. Any word from Matt?"  
  
"Not yet, I'll call him again" He bent down and kissed Max's lips softly "Be careful alright?"  
  
"Yeah" Max kissed him again, grabbed her jacket and left  
  
*************  
19:38:54  
  
"Logan?" Asha walked through the unlocked door and looked around  
  
"In here" Logan called from his office  
  
Asha frowned at the messy kitchen and the bunch of maps and papers sprawled all over the living room  
  
"I dropped by since you were supposed to get me those papers but now I can see that you've been busy. What happened Logan? One of your kids threw a fit?" Asha joked but Logan didn't even smile  
  
"Michelle was kidnapped last night, right under my nose"  
  
"What?" Asha was shocked "Wait, who's Michelle? The little one or the oldest?"  
  
"The oldest"  
  
"Oh Logan, have you contacted the police?"  
  
"Sort of, I don't want to involve them"  
  
"Well, do you have a ransom note or something?"  
  
Logan rubbed his bloodshot eyes wearily and shook his head "I got a call, but they want something that I can't give them"  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan sighed "Remember a conspiracy we discovered about five years ago? Something called project Manticore?"  
  
Asha frowned "Not really"  
  
"It had to do with revved up humans that..."  
  
"Oh right! Your little furry friends, what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Logan flinched at the furry friends thing "Well, whoever's got Michelle wants the locations of the chimeras and the identity of eyes only revealed through a broadcast"  
  
Asha gasped "Oh Logan, you can't do that! You'd be putting too many people in danger! Not to mention that Eyes Only would never agree" She was shaking her head  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Anyway, I've got..." He glanced at his watch "Nineteen hours and thirty minutes to find her or they'll kill her"  
  
Asha gulped "I'll help in any way I can. What do you want me to do?"  
  
*************  
18:49:36  
Michelle heard the light but determined footsteps of the boss, She closed her eyes behind the blind and prepared herself for another encounter with the monster  
  
"Hello there. Are you ready to talk yet?"  
  
"I'm not telling you shit" Michelle answered in a controlled voice  
  
The boss sighed "Are you going to make me do this the hard way? Because you know, you ARE expendable"  
  
Michelle tried to suppress a shudder  
  
"There's always that little boy that sleeps in your room, I bet he'll be more cooperative"  
  
"Leave him alone!" Michelle struggled to get out of her seat but she couldn't  
  
"Aaa, so the little bitch has got a soft spot. I see it runs in the family"  
  
Michelle cursed herself for showing her weakness "You're never going to find him anyway. I'm sure my parents have already made arrangements for my siblings"  
  
"I think you overestimate them, they'll be too busy looking for you to take care of the rest"  
  
The boss walked away and Michelle struggled against the restrains once more only to be stopped by Kevin  
  
Once the boss was out of sight Kevin whispered "Control Michelle, be strong"  
  
Michelle sighed "What are you doing in this hell hole? You're not like them"  
  
"Lets just say I owe the boss a favor but after this is done I'm out of here"  
  
"Well, I can honestly say I'm glad you're here. Kevin, I have to warn my parents..."  
  
"No" Kevin stood up from his spot next to her and walked away "I can't help you, I can ease your discomfort and try to help you but I'd be putting my ass on the line if I did anything more"  
  
Once again tears fell from Michelle's eyes "I understand, I really do and I don't blame you for it"  
  
Kevin was awed by the maturity of the four year old "You're a very brave kid you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, what else is knew"  
  
*************  
17:32:15  
  
"That was stupid Krit, STUPID!" Max supported his brother and he limped over to the couch  
  
"Max? What happened?" Logan practically ran out of the office, his feet were tangled with a bunch of cables and he barely managed to keep himself upright. He bent down to unwrap the cable from his leg  
  
"I thought I'd seen something and attacked" Krit explained   
  
"A MILITARY CONTROLED BUILDING!" Syl screamed and slapped him on the back of the head  
  
"Hey back off ok? It was a fucking accident"  
  
"You have to be careful" Logan bent down to examine the wound in his leg which was now dripping blood into the wooden floor  
  
"No one told me there was a military building here in Seattle. How can you live so close to a MILITARY BUILDING?" He scolded Max  
  
"It's a new thing, no one is looking for us anymore, there's no reason to believe they are a treat, Logan looked into it three years ago" Max went to find the first aid kit  
  
"Well, why the hell is there a military controlled building in the middle of the city?" A fifth voice joined the conversation  
  
"Thank you Jace" Krit raised his arms in victory, at least someone agreed with him  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so giddy if I was you, that was still a pretty stupid thing to do bro" Jace walked closer to the bunch of people and hugged them  
  
Max came back holding a first aid kit and dropped it at the sight of Jace  
  
"Hi there baby sister" Jace held her arms open for Max and she eagerly accepted the hug  
  
"Max, come in sweetie, what are you still doing in the hall?" Jace called  
  
A little girl with straight black hair and almond shaped eyes walked in shyly  
  
"Maxie, how are you sweetie?" Her aunts huddled around the kid and hugged her  
  
"I'm ok" Maxie answered. She didn't have Manticore genes and they had always wondered why  
  
"Ok Krit, sit still and let me look at your leg" Jace ripped his pants   
  
Krit groaned "Those were my favorite pants!"  
  
"Yeah, well they were ruined already"  
  
Maxie's eyes opened wide at the sight of the blood  
  
"Hey Maxie, Are you hungry? Why don't you come with me to the kitchen?" Logan picked the girl up and took her away from the mess  
  
"The bullet went right through, I'll cauterize the wound" Jace said  
  
"Hey, be careful with my skin! That leg has to look good for the ladies"  
  
"Krit, you don't scar" Max reminded him  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Logan?" Asha walked in and stopped at the sight of the cute wounded guy and the two pretty girls that she didn't know around him  
  
"Hey Asha, did you find anything?" Logan came back holding a chocolate covered Max in his arms  
  
"Noting, what happened?"  
  
"Long story, look guys we have to keep moving" Logan put Max down  
  
"I think one of us should take Max over to Cindy's and stay there with the kids" Max chipped in  
  
"Good idea" Jace said  
  
"I can do it if you want me to, I'm good with kids" Asha offered  
  
"No, Asha you know the city well, I need you here" Logan said  
  
Asha shrugged "Ok"  
  
"I'll go" Jace picked up her girl and headed for the door  
  
"You know where..."  
  
"Yeah, just keep me posted Max and if you need the extra hand..."  
  
"Thanks but I really need one of us to watch over my babies. Oh and would you please check and see if Joshua has..." Max whispered the next part "night vision"  
  
Jace nodded and left  
  
The phone rang and Logan reached for it "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Logan"  
  
"Lydecker!"  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sorry this took so long, I hope you liked it. I'll update ASAP  
  
I love all of your reviews guys, please keep them coming. More action coming! 


	4. Enemies and Allies

Abduction/ 24 hours 4  
  
  
ENEMIES AND ALLIES  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
17:12:10  
  
Krit sat up "Who?"  
  
Syl covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my God"  
  
"I heard about what happened. I want to help"  
  
"Help?" Logan raised his voice "Exactly what do you think you can do to help? As far as I'm concerned you might be involved in this"  
  
Suddenly Max ripped the phone away from him  
  
"Lydecker?!"  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Are you involved in this you son of a bitch?"  
  
"Max, I just want to help!..."  
  
"If you hurt my baby in any way I swear I'll kill you! You piece of shit"  
  
"Max, I swear I..."  
  
"I always knew you couldn't be trusted. Why would a monster like you suddenly decide to become a decent person anyway?"  
  
Lydecker became silent. After a few moments he spoke in a cold, controlled voice "Goodbye Max" and he hung up.  
  
*************  
15:59:39  
  
"I still don't think we handled that very well" Logan covered his face with his hands and leaned forward on the chair, he grabbed a glass of water from the coffee table and drank thirstily. Max was sitting on the floor by his feet, a map from Seattle full of circles and marks on her lap  
  
"What did you want us to do? Sleeping with the enemy has never been my idea of a plan" Max folded the map again and just stared at it  
  
"We're running out of options here! Not to mention out of time!" Logan scolded her  
  
"Well excuse me but you blew up at Lydecker too if I remember correctly"  
  
"It just makes too much sense" Krit chipped in from the couch. His leg was propped up on a bunch of pillows  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked  
  
"Well, Lydecker is the only one that knows about us AND about you"   
  
Logan sighed "Well yeah, but if it WAS Lydecker he would already be aware of the fact that Michelle isn't just a girl. He wouldn't be asking for something in exchange"  
  
"No," Max shifted her position to look at Logan "He isn't happy with just one slice, he wants the whole cake. Remember what happened with Case? He wanted both him and his mother"  
  
"I thought we believed him when he said he had nothing to do with that" Logan frowned  
  
"Well, I guess we'll never really know" Max unfolded the map again and sighed "We've been to every plausible place in the city Logan, maybe we should start searching outside of Seattle"  
  
"We don't HAVE time to search outside of Seattle!" Logan hurled the glass of water across the room. It shattered into a million pieces  
  
Max stood up and headed out the door  
  
"Max, where are you going?" Krit asked  
  
"I don't trust the sector police. I'm going to search the sector check points myself"  
  
"Max, you're being irrational! What the hell do you think you're going to accomplish by doing that?" Krit tried to stand up but the pain on his leg was still constant  
  
Max stopped briefly "Page me if anything changes" And with that she was gone  
  
*************  
12:06:32  
  
Max walked through the door of the penthouse and found Syl, Alec, Logan and Krit sitting on the living room  
  
"Any news?" Max asked, already knowing the answer  
  
"None" Logan confirmed  
  
Max sighed. She looked as if she was about to cry  
  
RING!  
  
They all stared at the phone for a few moments until it rang again. Then Max picked it up and answered in a steady voice  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Clock's ticking, are you ready to broadcast?" The same altered voice that she had heard before asked  
  
Max visibly tensed but said nothing  
  
"I sure hope you aren't planning anything funny because I'd hate having to kill the child"  
  
"I wanna talk to her" Max interrupted  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, that's just not possible"  
  
"Well, you haven't given me any proof of having her! She could've ran away! For all I know you already killed her!"  
  
Logan stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down  
  
"If she had ran away, you would've already found her"  
  
Max paused for a few moments and repeated her request "I want to talk to her, I need to hear her voice"   
  
"I'll think about it and call you back"  
  
Max threw the phone to the couch and sighed. Logan walked over to her and hugged her tight.  
She buried her face on the crook of his neck and sniffled. They staid like that for what seemed like an eternity until...  
  
"Logan?" Asha walked in  
  
"In here!" He called  
  
Asha dropped her bag on the floor "Max, your sister called me, she said that your line was busy and that the answer to your question is yes. She wouldn't tell me the question though"  
  
Max nodded "Thank you" She stood up "Well Syl, Alec, let's go"  
  
"Go where?" Asha immediately asked  
  
"To the movies, I wanna see what's playing. Searching for my daughter what do you think?" Max snapped  
  
Krit tossed Max her cell phone "I'll run things from here"  
  
"Fine" She grabbed her jacket  
  
"I'll take my bike and go solo, you two stick together" Alec instructed and the three of them left in a hurry  
  
*************  
11:58:21  
  
Max closed the Aztec's door so forcefully that the whole car shook  
  
"So, Joshua's got night vision, how does that help us?" Syl brushed her hair away from her face with her fingers  
  
"I have no idea. All I know is that who ever took Michelle had to be very quiet. Otherwise Josh would've opened his eyes" Max started the car and speed dialed Original Cindy's phone  
  
"Still think it was Deck?"  
  
"Could've, he DID train us after all. Or maybe he's working for THEM again, an X series could've easily slipped through my two year old son"  
  
"OC? Jace there? Great. Jace, how's Josh? Really? Maybe he's just too smart... ok, that makes sense I guess. Can you put him on please..."  
  
Syl frowned so Max explained "Jace asked Joshua to match some figures in the dark and he got them all right. Maybe he saw the figures before and just remembered the order or something but Jace is positive, it's night vision"  
  
Syl raised her eyebrows and looked out the window. They drove by an abandoned restaurant and Syl motioned for Max to pull over  
  
"Joshi? Hey baby! Listen sweetie, I know I've asked this before but it's very important ok? Did you open your eyes at all last night? No, I mean after daddy and I put you to bed... Are you sure? I won't be mad if you did... Ok, thanks sweetie, can you get your aunt Jace for me again please? I'll be by later to tuck you in aiight? Ok... Love you too"  
  
Syl got out of the car slowly and carefully. She walked into the building unnoticed  
  
"Jace? Yeah, just put him to bed... I don't think you'll have any trouble, he's had a rough day. I'll be by in a few to say goodnight... yes, he DOES have my sleeping patterns... I really don't know where I got them from, shark probably..."  
  
Syl was out of the restaurant just as quickly as she had gone in. She was shaking her head  
  
"Gotta blaze" Max ended the conversation just as Syl was getting back in the car  
  
"Max, this is useless, we've been through every possible place and there's nothing!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to go through the unthinkable places" Max pointed out  
  
Syl sighed "Baby sister, listen to me. Maybe it's time for you to consider the possibility that... well, we might not find her. Logan might have to make that broadcast"  
  
"That can't happen Syl, I can't go on the run again! Not with a husband and four babies!"  
  
"Max, just go home to your boy. I think you need him more than you let on, specially now"  
  
Max squeezed her eyes shut, she knew Syl was right so she turned the car around and headed for the Foggle Towers   
  
*************  
11:05:41  
  
Max walked through the doors of the apartment and immediately went to Logan  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"No one's called back if that's what you're asking" Logan looked pale and weak, weaker than Max had ever seen him before with exception of that night in the woods when he thought she was dead  
  
The phone rang then. Logan handed it to Max, he was obviously too emotionally drained to even think about dealing with any additional information  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Michelle?!" Max stood up straight and cradled the phone to her ear  
  
Michelle tried to take the phone from Kevin but the restrains on her hands prevented her from doing so  
  
"Mommy where are you?"  
  
"Baby are you ok? Your daddy and I are trying to find you sweetie!" Max's eyes watered visibly  
  
"Mommy please hurry! Oh and mommy?"  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"When I get back, can we go to Original Cindy's on a mirror?"  
  
"What?" Max frowned  
  
"I just..."  
  
"Michelle?!" Max screamed into the phone  
  
"There, you got your call, now I want my broadcast"  
  
"Listen to be you sick little bastard, if you gave my child so much as an aspiring I'm..." But the line went dead  
  
"Max?" Logan stood up  
  
"She was incoherent Logan! She told me she wants to go to Original Cindy's on a mirror!"  
  
Logan embraced Max "Shh it's ok angel. Maybe she was trying to say something else but got confused"  
  
"That's what scares me! She hasn't mixed up words since she was two!"  
  
"She's just nervous, that's all. At least we know she's alive"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to say good night to the kids and take one more look at some buildings, wanna tag along?"  
  
"Sure" Logan got his jacket, handed the phone to Krit and left with Max  
  
*************  
10:37:52  
  
Max picked the lock to Cindy's place and walked in without knocking. Immediately she found herself pressed against the wall with a gun barrel on her forehead  
  
"Jace!" Logan took Jace's hand in his  
  
"Sorry, you should knock next time" Jace lowered the gun and tucked it into her pants  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to remember that" Max massaged her bruised wrist  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Joshua?" Max walked into her old room "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Couldn't schleep" Joshua's baby voice could be heard through the covers. Max drew the comforter away from his face to take a good look at him. His curly blond hair was even more tousled than usual. Little Maxie was sleeping on her stomach next to him  
  
"Have you found Mishelle yet" He asked  
  
"No, but we're gonna" Max tried to reassure him  
  
"I chould've opened my eyes when I heard her get up" Josh hung his head low  
  
"Joshie, we've been through this already. It was not your fault" Max said lovingly but forcefully  
  
"I know" Joshua shrugged "I know"  
  
Max kissed him on the forehead just as Logan walked in holding Aubrey and Ian  
  
"Look, let me tuck you into bed and then daddy can tell you a story while I feed your brother and sister aiight?"  
  
"Aiight" Joshua yawned. Despite everything he WAS sleepy  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max tucked the covers around him and kissed him goodnight before taking the babies from Logan   
  
"Which story do you want to hear tonight?" She heard Logan ask as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch  
  
Original Cindy placed her arm around her shoulder and took Ian from her so that she could feed Aubrey  
  
"How are you holding up Boo?"  
  
"I'm not, I'm this close to falling apart! If it wasn't for Logan..."  
  
"You'll get her back Boo"  
  
"I'm starting to think that I won't"  
  
Original Cindy sighed "Don't get all upset, it's bad for the baby" She pointed at the baby attached to Max's breast  
  
Max sighed "OC, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"You could start by spending some time with your man"  
  
"Excuse me? My daughter has been kidnapped and you're thinking about sex?"  
  
Original Cindy switched Ian to her other arm "Max, I'm not just talking about sex! Look, I guess there is a possibility that you won't find baby boo in time. Suppose Logan has to make that broadcast... A transgenic, America's most wanted undercover ciberjournalist and four kids are much easier to spot!"  
  
Max looked up suddenly and realized that Original Cindy was right "If he makes that broadcast, we're gonna have to run for it and split up! I can't live my life without him Cindy I can't!"  
  
Original Cindy tried to comfort her but she pulled away  
  
"I have to find my daughter"  
  
"Max, Seattle is a very big city! You've done everything you can"  
  
"No, I've still got a few hours!" Max stood up and handed Aubrey to Cindy  
  
"Max, please, just stop"  
  
"Well, what the hell do you want me to do? Just sit here and do nothing?"  
  
Original Cindy stood up "Go home Boo, go home and be with your man"  
  
Max calmed down a little bit and took Ian from Cindy  
  
"I can't raise two kids by myself, I can barely cook breakfast!"  
  
"Maybe you won't have to, maybe you can meet again after everything has cooled down"  
  
Max shook her head "Logan has too many enemies, I have a government organization on my tail. They'll never stop looking"  
  
Logan walked into the room then "We'll find a way to beat them Max, we will!"  
  
Max nodded "Let's go home"  
  
*************  
10:12:36  
  
Michelle was all alone in the cool humid room. She tried to sit up straight to ease some pressure from her back but it didn't work  
  
"Hey kid, don't move so much" Kevin walked in and kneeled down in front of her  
  
"Open up" He held a spoonful of yogurt to her mouth but Michelle clenched her jaw  
  
"C'm on kid, I know you're hungry. It's clean, I swear"  
  
Michelle swallowed and opened her mouth, her stomach was begging for food. Kevin fed her the yogurt as fast as she could swallow.   
  
After just a couple of minutes the yogurt was all gone. Kevin whipped Michelle's face with the sleeve of his shirt  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not supposed to be feeding me are you?"  
  
Michelle heard Kevin sigh "You're a smart kid did you know that?"  
  
"Why does the boss forbids you to interact too much with me?"  
  
"What are you talking about kid?" Kevin blew his hair away from his face nervously  
  
"The boss wants you to remain distant so that you can kill me when the time comes right?"  
  
"Kid... just go to sleep alright? Nothing's gonna happen to you! If the boss wanted to kill you, the blindfold wouldn't be necessary"  
  
"The boss just wants me blindfolded as a precaution, you know that" Michelle moved around in her seat once more but this time she got no answer from Kevin  
  
"Can I ask you a question Kevin?" Michelle asked in a very small voice  
  
"I guess"  
  
"How many guys are out there?"  
  
Kevin fought an internal battle, wondering weather it was safe to tell her  
  
"Thirteen"  
  
"And why are you and that other guy the only ones allowed to come and see me?"  
  
Kevin didn't answer that question either  
  
  
*************  
09:26:51  
  
Logan unlocked the door and dropped the keys carelessly  
  
"Everything ok? Why did you ask us to come back?" Alec stood up from his position on the floor  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" asked Asha  
  
Krit was limping back into the room, Syl behind him holding a glass of water  
  
"We've done everything we could" Logan said simply "You can go home now Asha, we'll call you if we need you"  
  
Asha nodded "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
  
"I'm sure, thanks anyway"  
  
She nodded again and grabbed her jacket "You know where to reach me right? I'm staying with Steve and I've got my cell"  
  
"Yeah" Logan sounded defeated  
  
"Ok, good luck" And with that she left  
  
"I think you guys should take off, we're doing the broadcast tomorrow but ten hours should give you a good head start"  
  
Alec shook his head "That's my niece they're holding. I'm not leaving until you get her back. You'll need my help getting away from her captors anyway."  
  
"I'm staying too!" Syl told her  
  
"So am I" Krit sat on the couch and stretched his leg  
  
"No Krit, you should go. You're gonna have a harder time getting away since you're injured" Max was shaking her head  
  
"I'll be fine by tomorrow and you know it sis"  
  
"You just can't take them all by yourself Max! I mean, what if it's a trap?" Syl pointed out  
  
"Yeah! And I sure as hell didn't stick around for four years watching my niece grow just so that you can rescue her yourself and in a few years she doesn't even remember me!" Alec said this in a joking tone but Max knew he was secretly worried about it  
  
"Alec, I'd never let her forget you! And besides, she's not a normal kid, she'll probably remember you anyway"  
  
  
Alec shrugged "You're still not getting her by yourself though"  
  
Max finally gave in "Fine! It's your freedom"  
  
"Great, now we're clearing out of here for a while to give you guys some space, we'll be back at six" Krit leaned on his brother. Alec supported his weight with one arm and grabbed both their jackets and his cell phone with the other  
  
"I'm dropping Krit off at Crash and then I'm giving the city one more run" He took the keys to his bike from Max's outstretched hand   
  
"I'll go with you" Syl was already halfway to the door but she turned around to give one last supporting nod in Max's direction  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
I'm soooooo sorry for the lack of updates, I swear I'll post faster but pleeeeease review and tell me you're still reading this!! Next chapter will have some M/L lovin' and some rather important revelations!  
  
So thanks to the few people who reviewed last chapter and please please please review this one!  
I'll post as soon as the next chapter is finished 


	5. The Rescue

Abduction /24 hours 5  
  
THE RESCUE  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
*************  
09:07:42  
  
"Logan, we should talk about what's gonna happen if..." Max couldn't bring herself to say the words so he said them for her  
  
"If we don't get her back in time? I don't know Max. I mean... I'll make the broadcast and we'll go pick her up, after that..."  
  
Max took Logan's hand in hers and went to sit on the couch "We're gonna have to split up"  
  
Logan sighed "Max, I can't live my life without you"  
  
"The kids will be a lot safer this way Logan"  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
Max sighed and rested her head on his chest, his arms went immediately around her  
  
"We'll meet again some day Logan, they can't keep us apart for ever"  
  
"I know angel but It'll be hell until then" He played absently with her hair   
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah angel?"  
  
"Do you wanna take the boys or the girls? Or the twins? Or a boy and a girl?"  
  
"I don't know Max, let's not think about that right now"  
  
"Logan" Max looked up "We HAVE to discuss this now, we might not have time later..."  
  
Logan's eyes started to water "Max, please, we'll talk about it if the time comes"  
  
Max knew better than to keep pressing so she nodded  
  
"Can you... just promise me something"  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes "Promise me that you won't let them forget me"  
  
That was it for Max, the tears she had been holding back spilled down her cheeks "Oh god Logan how could you ever..."  
  
Logan was now crying too "Max just... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Sorry? About what? I was the one who messed up remember? I was the one who didn't hear anything!"  
  
"Max we've been through this and it's just..."  
  
Max covered his mouth with her hand "It's pointless, what happened, happened and I would like to spend this last hours with you doing something more than apologizing for something we have no control over"  
  
Logan took a deep breath and nodded. He stood up with her still in his arms and carried her to the bedroom  
  
He laid her down on the bed carefully and went to put on some music. He chose a CD without even glancing at it and plopped it into the stereo  
  
*Go on and close the curtains   
'Cause all we need is candlelight   
You and me and the bottle of wine   
And hold you tonight*  
  
Logan walked back to Max and took off her boots and socks carefully.  
  
Max's eyes were still red and puffy but when Logan kissed her toes she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat  
  
*Well, we know I'm going away   
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so   
So take this wine and drink with me   
And let's delay our misery*  
  
Logan kissed his way up her leg and past her chest to her mouth. They kissed passionately for a few moments before he slid his hands down her front to the hem of her shirt  
  
Max raised her arms so that Logan could take the black garment off. Then he undid her pants and pushed them down her legs, leaving her wearing only her underwear.  
  
Max then proceeded to undress him slowly. Her hands caressed every inch of his strong muscular body.   
  
*Save tonight, fight the break of dawn   
Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone *  
  
Their hands roamed each other's bodies, tracing the lines that they knew so well and trying desperately to stash them in their memories  
  
"Logan, make love to me" He needed no further encouragement. Logan rolled on top of her and removed the rest of her clothes before entering her carefully.  
  
They moved slowly, quickly assuming the rhythm they knew so well  
  
*There's a log on the fire   
And it burns like me for you   
Tomorrow comes with one desire.. to take me away*  
  
Eventually their movements became frenetic. They both knew that it very well might have been their last night together but Max didn't really process that fact until Logan buried his head on her neck and whispered  
  
"God Max I love you so much, I'll always love you no matter what"  
  
*It ain't easy to say goodbye   
Darling please don't start to cry   
'Cause girl you know I've got to go   
And Lord I wish it wasn't so*  
  
Max broke down and started to cry "I love you too Logan, I always will"  
  
*************  
02:06:03  
  
"Max!" Alec yelled from the living room. Max came out of her bedroom wearing her black cat suit, followed by Logan, who was also dressed in black  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Max pulled her hair up and into a ponytail  
  
"Nothing at all, we searched all night" Syl opened the fridge and retrieved a couple of apples, she tossed one to Alec and bit down on the other one  
  
"Guys, where's Krit?" Logan tucked his black shirt and ran a hand through his tousled hair  
  
"We dropped him of at Original Cindy's hours ago, Jace went out to keep looking, we agreed to regroup here at six, she should arrive any moment now  
  
As if on cue, Jace walked in  
  
"Nothing" Jace answered the unasked question  
  
Max sighed "We're gonna have to do that broadcast won't we?" She asked no one in particular  
  
"You know" said Jace, "we could always feed them fake info, by the time they find out, you guys will be long gone"  
  
"You know, that might work" Logan shrugged  
  
"But we'll still have to run" Max's voice sounded low and defeated. Syl and Alec exchanged worried glances but said nothing  
  
The phone rang again, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room  
  
"I'm getting sick of this damn phone" Max didn't move an inch so Logan clicked on the speaker button  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's my broadcast?"   
  
Logan drew in a breath "We still have a couple of hours left"  
  
"And I hope you're using them to find my information. Let me tell you how this is going to happen. The broadcast will be aired, my team will check out the information and if everything's in order, I'll contact you with a pick-up location. Don't do anything stupid and you'll have your little girl home for dinner tomorrow"  
  
"Wait! I..."   
  
"Goodbye"   
  
And the line went dead  
  
"Well, so much for the fake info idea" Logan turned the phone off "Did any of you guys hear any clues or something on where they've got her?"  
  
The four transgenics shook their heads  
  
"What do we do now?" Max wondered out loud  
  
Logan took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead "We start preparing the broadcast"  
  
*************  
01:36:28  
  
"Zane?"   
  
"He's still doing that mechanic's job down in LA. He lives in an apartment by the beach, let me write down the address for you" Max took the small notebook from Logan and scribbled something quickly  
  
"How 'bout you Syl?"  
  
"Krit and I share an apartment in Chicago"   
  
Max raised an eyebrow "Since when do you and Krit live together?"  
  
"Since I got kicked out of my place" Syl shrugged "I work in a hotel as a receptionist and Krit is a bar tender"  
  
Logan wrote it down and asked "Jace?"  
  
"Day care center, Monterrey Mexico" She said it in a small voice that made Max realized something  
  
"Oh Jace, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"For what?" Jace tried to cover her disappointment  
  
"You have to go on the run with a small child because of me"  
  
"Oh Max," Jace walked over to her and embraced her "It's not your fault! I wouldn't even HAVE a child if it weren't for you! Call this pay back and besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later"  
  
Max sniffed and returned Jace's hug  
  
Logan hated to interrupt but they had to keep going "What about Jondy?"  
  
Max wiped away a tear "She's in London, she's a successful writer or something. We have one of her books"   
  
"Oh yeah" Logan red the information again "Well, I'm ready to make the broadcast"  
  
Max nodded "Let's go get Krit and the babies first"  
  
They all agreed and headed out the door  
  
*************  
01:34:46  
  
Michelle heard the door open and close. The boss approached her slowly and said in a mocking voice "Your parent's aren't going to come get you girl, they are going to leave you here"  
  
"They would never do that" Michelle answered "I bet they are looking for me right now"  
  
"They aren't, they must be halfway across the country by now, running away like the cowards they are"  
  
"Shut up about my parents! They are the bravest people I know!" Michelle screamed into the boss's face  
  
The boss snorted "You need to get out more kid"  
  
"My mom is gonna kick your ass"   
  
The boss laughed "I told you child, your parents abandoned you! Now you have two choices, you can stay loyal to those traitors and die a painful death or you can tell me all you know and I'll let you go. Maybe an aunt of yours can take you in"  
  
Michelle mumbled something under her breath  
  
"Speak up kid"  
  
But Michelle kept talking in a small voice so the boss had to get closer to hear her and for the second time since her abduction, Michelle spat at the boss's face  
  
"Oh you little bitch! Suit yourself!"  
  
And Michelle was left all alone once again  
  
*************  
00:39:12  
  
Even though the apartment was full of people it was as quiet as if it were empty.   
Max was sitting on Logan's lap holding the babies and Josh was perched on her knees  
  
"Well Max, at least you talked to her you know, in case..." Syl slapped Alec on the back of the head and he shut up  
  
"What did she say to you Max?" asked Krit  
  
"She said that she wanted us to go get her and she said some incoherent thing about going to Cindy's..."  
  
Max stood up suddenly, almost dropping Joshua, who managed to jump away from her thanks to his superior genes  
  
Max ran to the office and grabbed a map and a marker, she made her way back to the living room and opened the map on the coffee table  
  
"Max?" Jace frowned  
  
"Original Cindy's place in a mirror" Max took the marker and traced a line from the Foggle Towers to Cindy's, then, while the ink was still fresh, she folded the map using the towers as her center. When she opened the map again there was a thin line going directly to...  
  
"An old apartment building? Have we checked there?" Max looked around, all of them said no  
  
"Oh my god! Do you think?" Syl was on her feet  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure as hell gonna find out. Logan, Krit, you stay here with the kids. If you haven't heard from us by the next... thirty two minutes, make that broadcast ok?"  
  
They all nodded. Max turned to Joshua "I'll go get your sis kid, go to your room and stay out of you daddy's way, he has work to do"  
  
Joshua nodded quietly  
  
Max kissed Logan and whispered "I'm gonna get our kid back"  
  
*************  
00:28:54  
  
"I'm leaving"  
  
"But boss, there's only half an hour left!"  
  
"Exactly! I need to be ready to begin the search. If the broadcast doesn't come before time's up kill the girl"  
  
"Boss"  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
"Understood"  
  
*************  
00:12:03  
  
Max drove her ninja as fast as she could, she could hear the other three bikes behind her. They arrived at the building in seventeen minutes flat and parked the bikes about a block away  
  
Max made hand signals and they all nodded and split up  
  
Max walked through the front door and immediately spotted a guard. He stood up. obviously confused  
  
"Hello, party of four" Max said before kicking him on the face and knocking him out cold  
  
"One down, who knows how many to go"  
  
*************  
00:10:49  
  
"Uncde Kdit?" Joshua walked out of his room slowly  
  
"Hey, what's up kiddo?"  
  
"Where's mommy?"  
  
Krit sighed "She told you before leaving remember? She went to get your sister"  
  
Joshua didn't seem to buy it  
  
"Josh, please go back to your room for a while ok?"  
  
"Ok"   
  
Logan turned on the computer and sat on his chair. He adjusted the monitor and the camera before glancing nervously at Krit  
  
"They're gonna get her" Krit reassured him. Logan nodded and hacked into the satellite  
  
*************  
00:08:05  
  
"There's been a security breach! We're under attack, I repeat, we're under atthumph!"  
  
Alec managed to get rid of the goon he was fighting in a matter of seconds and kicked the other guard square on the chest, sending him flying across the room before he had the time to finish the sentence  
  
"Alec?" Max ran into the room  
  
"I got two" He wiped the guy's blood from his fist  
  
"I just got one"  
  
Jace came running from the opposite direction "Guys, I found no one. Do you think there's so little security?"  
  
Max didn't have time to answer before Syl came crashing through a window, followed closely by a shower of bullets  
  
"Syl! You ok?" Max went to her side and searched her for wounds  
  
"I'm ok, I got hit but I found the guards" She showed Max her arm. There was a bullet wound just above her elbow  
  
"Went through?" Alec asked and Syl nodded  
  
"We should get going, we're wasting time" Jace looked around as if expecting to see guards going at them from every direction  
  
Alec tossed Syl a knife and a lighter "Cover for us, we'll be down as soon as we get her"  
  
Syl, who was already heating the knife, nodded  
  
Max grabbed a spare gun from Alec's waistband. He looked up in surprise  
  
"That's my little girl they're holding. I'm not taking any chances. Let's go"  
  
*************  
00:05:21  
  
"Logan, is the link ready?" Krit was pacing around the living room  
  
"Almost" Logan called back. He was typing furiously  
  
Joshua had opened the door of his room a crack and was staring at the scene in front of him. His daddy hunched over the computer sweating so much that his shirt was sticking to his back and his uncle doing something Joshua had never seen him do before, pacing.  
  
Aubrey whimpered from her crib but no one seemed to notice so Joshua left his room quietly and went to check on his siblings  
  
"Shhh beiby it's aiight. Everytin's gonna be ok shoon"  
  
But Aubrey didn't quiet down, in fact she cried louder, which only made Ian cry. It was almost as if the babies knew something, something the rest of them hadn't noticed.  
  
*************  
00:03:54  
  
Michelle heard the gunshots and sat up straight. The door burst open and someone rushed in  
  
"Kevin!?"  
  
"It's ok kid"  
  
Michelle panicked when she heard the gunshots again "Kevin what's going on?!"  
  
"I don't know kid but we can't stay here to find out" Kevin walked over to her and cut the ropes holding her in place, then he hesitated before pulling the blind away from her eyes  
  
Kevin was tall and rather cute with his messy blond hair and huge blue eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt  
  
Michelle blinked for the first time in almost twenty four hours but she didn't have time to enjoy that regained piece of freedom  
  
Kevin pulled her to her feet and ran out of the room holding her hand to help her along  
  
As soon as they left the room Michelle noticed the five beefy men positioned behind the furniture pointing their guns at the door  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" One of them asked Kevin. Michelle recognized him as the one who had taken her from her room  
  
"I'm getting this kid out" Kevin moved towards the door  
  
"You heard what the boss said" Another guy spoke up "The girl can't leave! Specially now that she's seen us"  
  
"She's just a kid! For crying out loud!" Kevin threw his hands in the air  
  
"We can't have the exposure. Move aside so that I can finish the job"  
  
Kevin was quiet for a moment. He stood up tall and said "No"  
  
"Fine then, I'll just have to kill you firs. Move ASIDE"  
  
Kevin realized that he was really going to do it. He turned around to glance at a petrified Michelle  
  
"I'm sorry kid"  
  
And he moved aside  
  
*************  
00:02:01  
  
Krit stared at the phone trying to make it ring but nothing happened  
  
"I'm ready" Logan called from his office  
  
The phone rang and Krit picked it up immediately  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Asha I..."  
  
Krit hung up without waiting another second. Logan was looking at him so he shook his head.   
Logan sighed  
  
*************  
00:00:46  
  
Michelle closed her eyes and waited for the bullet, petrified with fear. There was a loud sound that made her open her eyes just in time to see her mother and uncle barging in, guns raised  
  
The window behind her crashed and in came Jace.  
  
The fire started almost right away. The bad guys had already taken cover and were shooting without mercy  
  
"Mom!" Michelle tried to run towards her  
  
One of the guys noticed this and pointed his gun at the child  
  
The gun went off, accompanied by a terrified scream  
  
*************  
00:00:00  
  
Logan glanced at Krit one last time, just to be sure but Krit shook his head  
  
Logan sighed and turned to the camera  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin..."  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ha! Is that a cliffhanger or what?? I think this chapter might have been a little rushed and I didn't really proofread it because I wanted to post it  
  
Ok guys, I hate doing this but I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I don't know if it's because no one's reading this or just not reviewing it so if you want the next chapter you're gonna have to review people!  
  
I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, specially Faith for the nitpick, hope I corrected it ok  
  
I'll try to write the next chapter fast but I have exams so it may take a while.  
  
Next chapter, we'll find out who got shot and the identity of the boss! 


	6. Home Safe

Abduction 6  
  
HOME SAFE  
  
_______________________________  
  
The gun went off, accompanied by a terrified scream  
  
*************  
00:00:00  
  
Logan glanced at Krit one last time, just to be sure but Krit shook his head  
  
Logan sighed and turned to the camera  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin..."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"...This cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It can not be traced, it can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city..."  
  
Logan took a deep breath. His voice sounded defeated, extremely unlike Eyes Only  
  
The phone rang and Krit picked it up immediately. He made a wild signal to Logan who tore his eyes away from the camera for a split second. Suddenly, the light returned to his eyes and the defeat transformed into anger  
  
"Eyes Only can not be bought or threatened. Eyes Only WILL NOT NEGOTIATE! Twenty four hours ago an innocent child was kidnapped. Eyes only will not rest until those responsible for the abduction of the four year old girl are brought to justice. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out.  
  
  
*************  
::Fifteen seconds earlier::  
  
"Michelle" Max whispered  
  
Michelle was kneeling on the floor, clearly in shock "Mom" she whispered back  
  
She looked down at her tiny hands. they were covered in blood  
  
"Michelle, we need to get out of here"  
  
The four year old looked down at the person lying besides her  
  
"Why did you jump in front of that bullet?"  
  
"I said everything was going to be fine didn't I?"  
  
Kevin coughed, blood was oozing out of his mouth  
  
"Michelle, baby, we really need to get out of here" Max tried to pull her back but Michelle freed herself from her mother's grasp  
  
"Mom, we need to get him to the hospital"  
  
Jace hung up the cell phone and turned to Max "Logan has been warned Max"  
  
Max nodded "Michelle, in about twenty seconds a big bunch of guards are gonna burst in here and start shooting! Why do you even care about this scumbag's ass?"  
  
Michelle, who was cradling Kevin's head in her lap, looked up  
  
"He's one of the goodies mommy, he was good to me, he took a bullet for me!"  
  
Kevin coughed again "Kid, there's nothing you can do for me now. I'm sorry you had to go through this"  
  
"Kevin, we can get you to a hospital! Just hang on"  
  
Kevin gave her a faint smile "You have an amazing heart, I kidnapped you and you want to take me to a hospital?"   
  
Syl burst in, cradling her injured arm and holding a gun at the same time  
  
"Max! They're coming!"  
  
"Wow, that's one hell of a burn. It's gonna leave a huge scar" Kevin commented from the floor, he was wheezing and Max could tell he didn't have much time left  
  
"I don't scar" Syl answered without paying much attention to the agonizing man. Kevin would've raised his eyebrows in surprise at her answer if it wasn't so damn hard to do so  
  
"How many of them?" Asked Max in a cool, controlled voice  
  
"Ten on the stairs, seven through the fire escape"  
  
"Armed?"  
  
"Heavily"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Thirty seconds, forty at the most before we get trapped with no chance of escape"  
  
Max sighed "We're gonna have to make a run for it, fire escape is our best chance. Let's go Michelle"  
  
"No" Michelle answered forcefully  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
"Mom, I'm not leaving him here!"  
  
"Kid you have to! I'll be ok" But Kevin seemed everything but ok, he was now cold and clammy and his shirt was soaked in blood  
  
"Michelle, we're leaving!" Alec got tired and grabbed Michelle by the wrist  
  
"No! He saved my life and you're just gonna leave him here?"  
  
"Twenty seconds!" Syl called from her spot by the door  
  
"Michelle please!" Max begged but Michelle didn't move  
  
"Oh just pick her up for crying out loud, she's four years old!" Jace told Max  
  
"She'll never forgive us" whispered Alec, who had moved back and was standing next to Jace  
  
"I would rather have Michelle angry than dead!" Jace wanted to bop Alec on the head  
  
"Michelle, please, listen to them! This place is gonna become a battlefield in five seconds unless you leave! They'll take me to the hospital!"  
  
Michelle was shaking her head  
  
"Ten seconds"  
  
"GO! I don't want this to be in vain!" Kevin roared. the effort pained him greatly and Max was thankful for his efforts  
  
"Kevin I just..."  
  
"GO!" Kevin glanced around, he discovered that his gun was still within arm's reach so he grabbed it and pointed it at Michelle "GO NOW!"  
  
Michelle stood up and backed away from him  
  
"Good girl" Alec picked her up and glanced at Syl  
  
There were heavy footsteps on the stairs  
  
"Max?" Alec turned to her next  
  
"Jace, hand me the phone"  
  
Jace tossed Max the cell phone   
  
"Logan, we need you to get us out of here"  
  
*************  
  
"I'm pulling up the blueprints to the building now"  
  
Logan typed furiously on his computer  
  
The footsteps drew closer by each passing second  
  
"Logan, hurry!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can Max!"  
  
"Well it's not fast enough!"  
  
"Max, they're like four seconds away" Syl informed them  
  
"Do we have a chance on the fire escape?"  
  
Jace ran to the window and had to dodge five bullets that were shot her way "Not unless you can jump from here and land on your feet unharmed"  
  
Max sighed "Logan!" she shouted into the phone  
  
"Got it!"  
  
*************  
  
Ten men with guns barged into the room and saw five dead bodies and a bleeding man on the floor  
  
"Which way did they go?" One of the man barked  
  
Kevin coughed "I just woke up men, I thought I was dead"  
  
"You should've staid dead" The man shot Kevin straight between the eyes without hesitating. None of them noticed the ventilation shaft closing slowly nor the four adults and the whimpering child crawling away  
  
*************  
(Six hours later)  
  
Logan was holding Michelle so tightly she could barely breathe. Not that she minded. The stress and realization had finally caught up to her and she had spent the last five hours crying non stop  
  
Alec and Krit were siting on the floor next to the couch. Alec placed a comforting hand on Michelle's knee and held Ian carefully with his free arm  
  
Max was sitting on the couch next to her husband and daughter, holding his oldest son who was also crying in sympathy  
  
Max's sisters and Original Cindy were sitting on the kitchen, fixing sandwiches for everyone and carrying a restless Aubrey around, hoping she would get sleepy  
  
Finally, after Michelle's energies were spent from crying and her hunger extinguished she fell asleep in Logan's arms. He carried her to his and Max's bed and tucked her in next to Joshua, who had gone to sleep half an hour earlier  
  
"Is it normal?" Max asked Logan once he got back to the living room  
  
"What?" He sat down next to her and she curled up in his lap  
  
"Michelle crying so much, she and Josh being asleep at four o'clock in the afternoon?"  
  
Logan sighed "They have been through a huge trauma, specially Michelle. I wouldn't be surprised if they slept until tomorrow"  
  
Max closed her eyes "Logan, we can't stay here! These people, who ever they are, know where we live, we're in danger just by being here right now"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get to them before they get to us" Logan caressed her face  
  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
  
"We'll ask Michelle if she knows anything tomorrow. For now I think we're safe here"  
  
Max nodded "We'll get them won't we Logan?"  
  
"Yeah" Logan stroked her hair until he felt her breathing evenly "Yeah"  
  
*************  
  
Max woke up to find herself in a very crowded bed. Her arms were wrapped around Joshua and Michelle and Logan's arms were around her middle. The babies were sleeping on the floor on top of a huge bunch of cushions  
  
Max got up trying not to wake anyone up, which was a tough task considering she was sandwiched between her husband and their kids but she managed  
  
Max tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She ran a warm bath for herself and was just about to climb in when there was a small knock on the door and Logan stuck his head inside  
  
"Can I come in?" He whispered  
  
"Only if you join me" Max whispered back  
  
Logan walked in and closed the door, he slipped out of his boxers and shirt and got into the tube behind Max. She rested against his chest and sighed  
  
Logan picked up the shampoo and washed Max's hair. Logan realized that it had traced of blood, he had also noticed the blood on Michelle's hands and clothes the day before but he hadn't asked about it. He was used to washing bloodstains away from Max's clothes so he just took Michelle's and left them to soak in a strong chemical  
  
"Max, what happened yesterday?"  
  
"We had a violent encounter with the bad guys" Max answered briefly  
  
Logan sighed "Max, why was Michelle drenched in blood?"  
  
"She got rather attached to one of the bad guys. The guy turned out to have a good hearth. He ate a bullet for Michelle and died"  
  
Logan took a deep breath "Did Michelle see it?"  
  
"Not when he actually died, no"  
  
"Mommy" Michelle called from the bedroom  
  
"Coming" Max answered and got out of the tube. She dried herself off and handed Logan a towel  
  
"Daddy" Michelle called again. Her voice sounded more urgent and quivery  
  
Max grabbed one of Logan's clean shirts and slipped it on while walking out of the bathroom. Logan stepped into his boxers and followed her  
  
Michelle was sitting on the bed, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Joshua was kneeling next to her, his tiny arms around her shoulders. Max could tell he was trying hard not to cry too  
  
"Are you ok Michelle?" Logan asked  
  
"What's wrong baby girl?" Max kneeled down in front of her  
  
"I couldn't find you" Michelle answered in a small voice  
  
Max sighed, she had never seen her child look so vulnerable  
  
"Ok, why don't we give you guys a bath and then we can go have some breakfast aiight?"  
  
Michelle and Joshua nodded. they took off their clothes while Logan went to get some clean ones from their respective closet  
  
Max was scrubbing Michelle's stomach with a sponge when Logan came back. A crust of blood had formed there since the day before and it took some work to remove it. Max did it as quickly as humanly possible, wanting to spare her child from reliving the pain of loosing a "friend"  
  
"Maybe we should bathe the babies too" Logan suggested and went to get them  
  
Once everyone was clean and clothed they went into the kitchen together, Michelle seemed somewhat more relaxed now that every reminder of her ugly experience was gone  
  
"Michelle, sweetie, maybe you should tell us what happened so that your daddy can work on getting the bad guys" Max told Michelle in a kind voice. She visibly shuddered but nodded  
  
"Where should I start?" Michelle asked  
  
"From the beginning baby" answered Logan. He took her hand and guided her over to the couch so that she could sit down  
  
"Well, I was asleep when someone grabbed me and told me not to make a sound. I was dragged away but managed to rip fluffy's head of and left it here for you to find..."  
  
Michelle stopped because Joshua had jumped up from his mother's lap and left the room. He came back a few seconds later with the bunny's head  
  
"I thook it when no one wash looking" He told Michelle and handed her the head  
  
Max and Logan stared at each other for a few moments  
  
"Hum... Josh, why don't you come with me to the kitchen and help me make some pancakes? Michelle you can go with your mom into the office"  
  
"Ok" Both kids agreed weakly  
  
*************  
  
"So, what else do you remember of this 'boss'?" Max asked  
  
"Nothing, I didn't even hear a name... although one of the guards DID dial a cell phone number once, I guess it was the boss's"  
  
"Scrambled cell I expect but it's worth a try, do you remember the number sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah it was 55598..."  
  
"Mommy! Daddy wantsh to know if Michelle ish done so that she can make the pancakes with me! He shaid we can do all of them in any shape!"  
  
Joshua was covered in flour and his cheeks were spotted with pancake mix. He seemed energetic and even happy  
  
"Oh mom can I?" Michelle asked excitedly  
  
Max smiled "Sure baby girl, we're done here" Max picked Joshua up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She licked her lips, tasting the mix "Hmm, my two year old son can cook better than me, what does that tell you?"  
  
The kids laughed. Josh scrambled away from Max and he and Michelle ran to the kitchen  
  
"I wanna do heart shaped pancakes" Max heard Michelle telling Joshua  
  
"Don't make a mess or you're gonna have to clean it up!" Logan told them  
  
A chorus of "Yeah daddy" was heard and Logan appeared at the door of the study carrying the babies  
  
"I think this two are hungry" He handed Ian to Max  
  
"Yeah, probably" Max lifted her shirt and sat back to nurse her child  
  
"Did Michelle give you anything important?"  
  
"Not really, apparently no one spoke with her except for this Kevin guy who seems to be the only decent scumbag I've ever met. Michelle says he was in debt with the boss and he was doing it to clear it"  
  
Logan sighed "So we are nowhere near catching the bad guys?"  
  
"No" Max answered simply "Oh wait, there was this one phone number! Can you get Michelle for me?"  
  
Logan nodded and went to get Michelle  
  
*************  
  
Twenty minutes later the kids were still doing pancakes. Logan was sitting in front of his computer, typing furiously  
  
"You were right, I can't get a match"   
  
"Oh well, you can't blame us for trying. I should probably call the guys and let them know what we know" Max placed Aubrey down on the playpen by her brother and grabbed the phone  
  
"Yeah, we should call Asha as well, let her know what happened"  
  
"Where is she staying?" Max asked while she dialed Alec's phone number  
  
"Humm... call her cell phone. Speed dial four" Logan told her  
  
Max sniffled "Hey, do you smell something burning?"  
  
Logan sniffed too "Oh God!" He ran to the kitchen  
  
Max laughed. She turned on the stereo and waited for Alec to pick up  
  
*************  
  
"Kids, seriously, if you see smoke, it's probably time to turn them ok?"  
  
Michelle and Joshua, who were sitting on the counter, nodded  
  
"Daddy, can we do some more? We've still got some mix" Michelle said in a small voice  
  
"Sure baby, just do me a favor and be careful ok? And move the chair away from the stove a little"  
  
Michelle nodded and jumped from the counter. She dragged the chair they'd been using to reach the stove a few inches away and climbed up  
  
The doorbell rang and Logan went to get it  
  
"Stay out of trouble kids" He called over his shoulder while he opened the door  
  
"Oh hi! Come in!"  
  
"Thank you, I just wanted to know how everything had worked out "  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you came, I wanted to apologize for yesterday"  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for"  
  
"Yeah I do I mean you called and we were going through some tense moments..."  
  
"It's ok, really"  
  
"Daddy! Look at my flower shaped pancake!" Michelle ran to her father  
  
"Oh hi Michelle, I'm glad to see you're ok"  
  
Michelle stopped cold. She didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't breathe  
  
"Michelle?" Logan frowned  
  
*************  
  
The music coming from the stereo in the office was so loud that Max didn't hear the doorbell ring  
  
She had just talked to Alec and they were all meeting for lunch. Max was positively glowing. She knew the dangers weren't over yet but she couldn't help being happy. After all, her family was together  
  
She picked up the phone again and dialed speed dial four  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
*************  
  
Logan glanced at Michelle, she dropped the plate she was carrying. It shattered into a million pieces  
  
"Michelle, what's wrong?" Logan was getting scared. He kneeled down in front of her and shook her shoulders to get a response from her  
  
Logan heard a small dripping noise. He glanced down and discovered a small puddle forming at Michelle's feet  
  
"Oh my God" He whispered  
  
"Logan, is everything ok?" Asha asked frowning  
  
________________________________________________  
  
HA! Did anyone see that one coming?? I just dislike Asha, I really don't know why, I just do  
  
So, wanna know why she did it? What the heck is going on? How is Max going to react? Review and tell me! I'll try to post faster, I really will. And for those of you waiting for the Cabin Fever sequel... I'll try to write that soon too ok? Thanks for the wonderful reviews and please review again! 


	7. Asha

Abduction 7  
  
  
  
  
ASHA  
  
  
  
*************  
::Fifteen seconds earlier::  
  
Logan glanced at Michelle, she dropped the plate she was carrying. It shattered into a million pieces  
  
"Michelle, what's wrong?" Logan was getting scared. He kneeled down in front of her and shook her shoulders to get a response from her  
  
Logan heard a small dripping noise. He glanced down and discovered a small puddle forming at Michelle's feet  
  
"Oh my God" He whispered  
  
"Logan, is everything ok?" Asha asked frowning  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Max ran out of the office yelling "LOGAN! Logan I..."  
  
Max glanced from Asha to Logan to Michelle and back to Asha  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!" Max launched herself at Asha, knocking her to the ground.   
  
Logan watched her do this and only took Michelle's hand and pulled her out of the way  
  
Max punched Asha on the face, on the stomach, on the face again. She was not doing it in a trained, orderly way, she was just trying to hurt the kidnapper of her baby.  
  
Asha tried to fight back but Max was moving at an unbelievable speed. Logan had never seen her move that way.  
  
Max grabbed Asha from the floor and threw her into a wall, then she pressed her arm to Asha's throat and pushed.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Max whispered to her.  
  
Asha grunted and Max loosened her grip enough for Asha to speak "Because if you do, you'll never know who sent me."  
  
Max gripped Asha harder for a second, then she released her.  
  
Asha fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Michelle?"  
  
Michelle slowly and carefully walked up to Max and hid behind her "Can I kick her?"  
  
Max nodded  
  
Michelle stepped up to Asha and glared at her.  
  
"Max, I don't think Michelle..." Logan started to say but Max silenced him with a look.  
  
Asha lifted her head to look at Michelle, her nose and mouth where bloody and she seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Michelle, sweetie I"  
  
"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Max screamed.  
  
"Mommy?" Joshua was standing outside his room, he was nearly in tears. Logan ran to him and picked him up, shielding him from the scene in the living room.  
  
Michelle had not moved, she was standing a foot away from Asha, totally frozen.  
  
"Little girl, I know you don't want to hurt me! You're a kid! I never meant to hurt you..."  
  
Michelle kicked Asha on the face, she passed out immediately.  
  
"Michelle?" Max whispered.  
  
The little girl turned around to face her mother. She was crying.  
  
Max knelt down and opened her arms. Michelle ran to her embrace and sobbed until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep in Max's arms.  
  
************  
  
When Asha woke up she found herself painfully tied to a chair and surrounded.  
  
"Good, you're awake!" Alec smiled at her, but it was not a friendly smile, it was a powerful one.  
  
"You know, you should've known better than to mess with our sister." Krit crossed his arms.  
  
"Now you're throat deep in shit." Syl finished.  
  
Asha shuddered involuntarily, she had seen what Max could do on her own but had absolutely no desire of finding out what her family was capable of doing.  
  
"You better cooperate with us missy or you'll find yourself in a lot of pain." Jace came up from behind and stood next to Alec.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll tell you everything I know." Asha managed to say.  
  
************  
  
"I'll be back later to pick you up ok babies?" Max asked her two oldest kids.  
  
"Mommy, why can'd we shtay at home with you? Joshua asked.  
  
"Mommy needs to take care of some things, she doesn't want us to see nor be around for." Michelle calmly explained her brother.  
  
Max smiled a very sad smile, she realized how much her daughter had gone through just by listening to her speak. She no longer spoke like the innocent four year old, she spoke like an adult.  
  
"Cindy, take good care of our babies. I left you some bottles in the fridge." Original Cindy was carrying Ian while Kendra held Aubrey in her arms.  
  
"Sure thing Boo, go take care of your problems." Cindy gave Max an awkward hug.  
  
"Max, we should go. Asha might be waking up any minute." Logan touched Max on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Max kissed her four kids lightly on the lips and headed out.  
  
On the ride home Logan tried to talk to her.  
  
"Max... what you let Michelle do today..."  
  
"It was the right thing Logan, she needed to get even with the woman who tortured her."  
  
Logan sighed "Max she's four years old! We agreed not to encourage her animal instincts."  
  
Logan, Michelle was angry and scared!"  
  
"Michelle showed absolutely no compassion for another human being!" Logan replied.  
  
"Yeah well neither did Asha! An eye for and eye!"  
  
"I will NOT raise my child as a monster!"  
  
As soon as Logan had said those words he wished he could take them back.  
  
Max stared at him with her mouth open for a moment "Stop the car."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Stop the damn car!"  
  
Logan pulled over and Max jumped out, she walked the rest of the way home.  
  
************  
  
"Max, so nice of you to join us! We where just about to beat Asha senseless just for the pleasure of it!" Alec smiled at her.  
  
"Where's Logan?"  
  
"He came in and went straight to his room." Syl told her.  
  
"Ok, let's get started." Max grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked up to Asha  
  
"Hum Max, shouldn't we get Logan?" Alec asked but Max ignored him so he went to get Logan.  
  
"Ok Asha, we'll start easy. Tell me, why did you kidnap my daughter?" Max asked calmly, tossing the knife in the air and catching it by the handle.  
  
"The S1W wasn't doing so well, we needed the money."  
  
"You got paid to kidnap my child?" Logan asked from the doorway.  
  
"I was going to get 90 thousand dollars if I obtained the locations of the freaks who escaped on 2009, I would've gotten an extra million for Michelle's body."  
  
Jace whistled under her breath "Why? Why this child? Why the 09 escapees?"  
  
"They wouldn't say, all I know is that there's something special about Michelle."  
  
"That much is obvious." Syl whispered sarcastically. "I can't believe he would go so low."  
  
"Who?" Krit asked.  
  
"Lydecker? Who else would pull something like this off? He was probably trying to get his job back or something!"  
  
"No" Asha said.  
  
"No? What do you mean no?"  
  
"Her last name was not Lydecker."  
  
"Her?" Jace asked.  
  
"He's a she?" Alec frowned.  
  
Asha took a deep breath "She gave me her name over the phone. Her name is Refro."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
I am sooo incredibly sorry for the delay! And I know this is really really small but I wanted to post something!! I swear I'll try to write faster!!!! Please, if you're still reading this leave me a review! I need to know who's still reading.  
  
Also, stay tuned for the next chapter. Find out how come Refro is alive and why she's looking for the 09 escapees specifically and what's so special about Michelle? 


End file.
